Una aparición de esperanza
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La Princesa Serenity observa como una extraña mujer habla con su madre,y decide escuchar la conversacion y seguirla


**¡Hola!Aquí traigo otra historia de Sailor Moon.Es un poco extraña y tiene un punto de vista que no creo haber visto en español(ni el punto de vista ni la historia,porque es bastante extraña).Se me ocurrió de pronto y,como ya tengo la lección aprendida en cuanto a mis ataques de inspiración,pues aquí lo tenéis.Espero que os guste,y que disfrutéis leyendo.Y ahora lo de siempre:todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takenuchi,yo solo los cojo para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.**

**Ahora sí,¡disfrutad de la lectura!**

¡Por fin! No puedo creerme que haya conseguido esquivar las clases de Luna…es que son muy aburridas. En fin, creo que iré a mi habitación para ponerme más cómoda, pero tendré que tener cuidado de que no me vean ni madre ni Artemís, o me llevaré una buena reprimenda…un momento ¿por qué estoy en la habitación de mi madre? Si me ve me voy a llevar un buen castigo, y eso no me conviene…creo que no me ha visto aún, será mejor que me vaya.

Espera¿quién es esa mujer? Se me hace muy conocida…siento una especie de dolor en el pecho, pero a la vez me transmite una gran tranquilidad. ¿Quién será¿Y por qué parece hablar a mi madre de forma normal? Serenity, cállate, que si no, no te vas a enterar de nada…

_-¿Quién sois¿Cómo habéis llegado a palacio?_

_-Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño. Por favor, no hagas preguntas._

La mujer parece sincera, pero no puedo saberlo con seguridad, ya que no le veo el rostro. Parece llevar algo en los brazos.

_-¿Quién es esa niña?_

Mi madre parece mirar con curiosidad algo que la mujer lleva entre sus brazos. Creo que es una persona, pero no podría jurarlo…

_-Es la esperanza. Considero justo que la conozcas, aunque luego no recuerdes su rostro._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Vuestra descendiente. Aquella que simboliza que la paz en el universo es posible, la que la firmará y dará una esperanza en el futuro._

_-¿Es hija de…?_

_-No digáis nada, no hagáis preguntas. Si lo hacéis, el hechizo se romperá y no recordaréis nada._

_-Es idéntica…_

_-Me temo que no puedo deciros nada. Esto es sólo una forma de daros esperanza, de mostraros que el futuro no es tan oscuro y que las cosas siguen su curso._

Mi madre tiene los ojos húmedos. Aunque no puedo ver el rostro de la extraña, estoy segura de que también está emocionada, a pesar de que continúa sonriendo. Es una sensación muy extraña…

_-¿Por qué no puedes decirme tu nombre? Ni siquiera puedo ver tu rostro con claridad…_

¡Vaya! Así que tampoco mi madre puede hacerlo…me pregunto por qué será. Todo esto es muy extraño...

_-Porque alteraría muchas cosas. Disfrutad de la princesa, majestad, y confiad en el destino. Todo tiene un por qué, que ninguno de nosotros entiende._

_-¿No puedes quedarte?_

Mi madre parece realmente afectada, como si la visita de esta mujer la hubiese trastornado…

-_Eso no es posible, majestad. Yo sólo soy una ilusión en este tiempo, una persona que ha decidido que, después de todo lo que ha de pasar, os merecéis al menos conocer a vuestra descendiente._

Mi madre asiente, y se acerca lentamente a la mujer. Parece que está acariciando a la niña que la extraña lleva entre sus brazos.

_-Es preciosa. Su aura me recuerda a la de Serenity._

Sé que ni yo ni mi madre podemos ver el rostro de la mujer, pero juraría que siento como si estuviera sonriendo con ternura.

_-Lo siento, majestad. Mí tiempo y el vuestro se agotan, y aún tengo cosas que hacer. Disfrutad de la Princesa Serenity, y dadle todo el cariño que podáis. Sea feliz, por esta niña, por su hija y por todos._

No se porqué, pero tengo muchísimas ganas de echarme a llorar, como cuando era niña.

_-No se quién seas, pero te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas dado la oportunidad de conocer a esta niña. Y, por favor, vengas de donde vengas, cuida a mi hija; es lo más preciado que tengo._

Vale, ahora las ganas de llorar su multiplican, y no tiene nada que ver con esa mujer…

_-No os preocupéis, majestad. Así lo haré._

Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, la mujer desaparece con la niña en brazos en medio de un fogonazo de luz blanca. No tengo ni idea de porqué, pero tengo la sensación de que debo ir a la Tierra urgentemente. No es muy racional, como diría Mercurio, pero me gusta dejarme llevar por mi instinto. Me retiro de la habitación, viendo como mi madre está observando a través de la ventana con mirada perdida, y me voy a mis aposentos. Una vez allí, recito un conjuro y desaparezco, rumbo a la Tierra…

Vale, acabo de recordar porqué siempre convenzo a una de las chicas como mínimo para que me acompañen. Esto de transportarse yo sola es muy cansado, y más si debo controlar mi energía para que nadie me descubra. En fin ¿Dónde estará esa mujer¡Ah! Allí esta. No se como se las habrá ingeniado (ni yo tampoco, sinceramente), pero hemos aparecido justo frente a la Sala del Trono del palacio terrestre.

Jamás había visto a los reyes de la Tierra tan de cerca, pero gracias a Selene, estoy detrás de las puertas. No quiero ni imaginar lo que me harían ambos reinos si me descubren aquí…

Parece que la mujer misteriosa ha sorprendido tanto a los reyes que nadie se ha movido para echarla. Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, la mujer empieza a hablar.

_-Majestades, es un placer conocerlos._

Si no los conoce¿cómo ha podido entrar así porque sí?

_-¿Quién sois, señora, para entrar así en la Sala del Trono?_

El rey parece bastante alterado…creo que Endimión ha sacado la calma de la reina.

_-He venido aquí para que conozcan a alguien._

_-Conocemos a todas las personas influyentes del planeta, por si no lo sabíais, milady._

La reina parece bastante más tranquila, pero esos ojos me recuerdan a los de Endimión cuando me regaña por escaparme de esa forma.

_-Es imposible que conozcáis a esta criatura, majestades._

Antes de que el rey o los generales puedan decir nada, la reina se levanta y se acerca a la mujer.

_-¿Quién es esta niña? Tiene un aura que me es familiar…_

La mujer sonríe, o al menos eso siento. ¿Cómo puedo saber sus gestos si ni siquiera le he visto el rostro una vez?

_-Es vuestra descendiente, majestad._

Ante esta revelación, todo el mundo se queda callado y a mi me va a dar un infarto. ¿Cómo que también es su descendiente? Los reyes de la Tierra sólo tienen un hijo, y es…

_-Así es, majestades. Es vuestra descendiente directa._

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

Parece que el rey va a dar voz a los pensamientos que rondan por las mentes de todos los presentes, pero la mujer niega (o eso me parece a mi) con la cabeza.

_-Os ruego que no digáis nada, majestad, ni hagáis ningún tipo de pregunta. Si lo hacéis, el hechizo que me mantiene aquí desaparecerá y nada de los que estáis viendo seguirá en vuestras mentes._

Todos permanecen callados ante las palabras de la mujer. Parece que, aunque siguen desconfiando, nadie quiere que desaparezca el recuerdo.

_-Si es nuestra descendiente, quiere decir que vos venís también del futuro.¿Acaso eso no está prohibido?_

El rey ha vuelto a tomar el mando de la situación.

_-Así es, pero en realidad yo no estoy aquí, solo mi esencia, y no tengo mucho tiempo. He considerado justo que conozcáis a vuestra descendiente, para que la esperanza de un futuro siga en vosotros, aún cuando todo parezca perdido._

_-¿Estás intentando decirnos algo?_

La reina mira fijamente a la mujer. No sé como puede aguantar esa mirada tan profunda…

_-No puedo revelaros nada, majestad. Simplemente, daros esperanza de que las cosas tienen un porqué, y que no todo está perdido. Esta niña es la prueba viviente de que la Tierra y sus habitantes tienen un futuro próspero por el que luchar._

_-Parece un ángel dormida…aunque no logro saber a quién me recuerda…_

_-Ni debéis intentarlo, majestad. Eso sólo os traería dolor._

_-¿Puedo cogerla?_

La reina parece realmente emocionada, y el rey intenta esconder sus sentimientos. Siento la duda en mi interior, pero lo dejo a un lado al ver que la mujer, tras varios minutos de silencio, asiente lentamente (eso creo), y le entrega la niña a la reina. Sigo sin poder ver el rostro de ninguna, pero ahora que le pequeña descansa en brazos de la reina, puedo ver su silueta. ¿Tiene el pelo rosa o es mi imaginación? Deliro. Esa niña me transmite una paz y ternura increíbles, teniendo en cuenta que no la conozco. Aún así, noto con ella una afinidad casi mágica…

La reina, ante la sorprendida visto de todos, besa a la niña justo en mitad de la frente, y se la entrega con lentitud a la mujer, ante la atenta mirada del rey y los generales.

_-¿Puedo al menos preguntar cual es el nombre de la pequeña?_

Eso sí que sería un dato interesante por el cual investigar.

_-Me temo que eso no es posible, majestad. Saber su nombre desvelaría muchos secretos que no deben saberse._

_-¿Y el vuestro?_

Otro dato que también sería interesante, pero ya sé cual es la respuesta.

_-Me temo que no, majestad. Eso también traería problemas._

_-Ya veo._

Lo sabía. En fin, creo que me voy a quedar sin saber quién es la mujer. Aunque, en el fondo, siento que no debo saberlo…

La mujer recoge a la niña de nuevo con infinita ternura. Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que no haya hecho ninguna reverencia ni a mi madre ni a los reyes de la Tierra…pero no es momento de pensar en formalidades.

La mujer parece que se está despidiendo ya.

_-Debo irme, mi tiempo se acaba. Recordad que todo tiene un porque, y que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.-_mira con ternura a la niña (otra vez esa sensación. Que raro).-_Esta pequeña es la prueba de ello. Disfruten, majestades._

_-Espera. Mis generales te acompañarán al jardín. Allí podrás transportarte más tranquila a donde quiera que vayas._

Para sorpresa de todos, es el rey quién ha pronunciado estas palabras. Los generales se inclinan y asienten, en señal de que están de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

_-No es necesario, majestad…_

_-Por favor, acepta. Nos quedaríamos más tranquilos._

La mujer parece dudar, pero finalmente asiente (al menos eso creo. Empiezo a acostumbrarme a esta sensación)

_-Si así os quedáis más tranquilos, acepto.-_se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero en el último momento, vuelve a mirar a los reyes.-_Por favor, no digáis nada de este encuentro a vuestro hijo. Eso causaría preguntas para ambos, que no podrán responder._

La reina asiente sin decir nada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando ve que ambos han aceptado su petición, la mujer vuelve a retomar su camino y sale de la estancia, seguida por los generales. No sé como me las voy a arreglar para seguirlos sin que me vean los reyes…

Por lo visto, hoy Selene está generosa conmigo, pues los monarcas de la Tierra salen poco después, en dirección a atender algunas de sus obligaciones, lo que me permite a mi seguir a la comitiva.

Me dirijo rápidamente a los jardines de palacio (adoro estos jardines. Siempre que me escapo para venir a la Tierra, me quedo horas observando las rosas con Endimión). Efectivamente, bastante alejados de palacio se encuentran los cuatro generales y la mujer, todos en un claro que no había visto nunca.

_-Gracias por acompañarme._

_-De nada, milady._

Kunzite siempre tan formal. No sé como Venus se ha enamorado de él, con lo extrovertida que es. En fin, cada uno con sus gustos.

La mujer parece mirarlos seriamente, con algo de ¿nostalgia? No sabría decirlo, lo verdad.

_-Generales, os agradecería que no informarais de nada de esto al Príncipe Endimión._

_-Milady, los reyes ya han prometido no decirle nada al príncipe, nosotros no vamos a…_

_-Jedite_-todos nos quedamos sorprendido de que sepa su nombre_-a mi no intentes tomarme el pelo-_su voz tiene un ligero tono de dureza_.-El príncipe no debe saber nada._

_-Milady, le prometo que no le diremos nada al príncipe._

Zoisite, siempre tan calmado. No me extraña que Mercurio lo ame, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

La mujer parece sonreír con satisfacción.

_-Gracias. Sólo me queda deciros una cosa más-_todos ponemos total atención._-Disfrutad del tiempo que paséis con las sailors, al máximo._

Ninguno de los cuatro se atreve a decir nada. La mujer sonríe y asiente casi imperceptiblemente (incluso para mí)

_-Ya podéis marcharos._

_-Si, milady._-Neflyte la mira, aunque obviamente no puede distinguir su rostro.-_Gracias._

_-No me las des._

Los cuatro generales se van rápidamente en dirección al castillo, y nos quedamos nosotras tres solas en el claro. La mujer mira fijamente a la niña, y sonríe.

_-Espero que tu padre no llegue a enterarse nunca de que he hecho esto; se enfadaría mucho conmigo. Será nuestro secreto¿verdad, tesoro?-_obviamente, la niña no dice nada, pues está dormida, pero la mujer y yo, extrañamente, sonreímos al mismo tiempo._-Vamos, Pequeña Dama, es hora de volver a casa. Ya hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer aquí._

De repente, una intensa luz blanca la rodea, pero esta vez no desaparece. Cuando puedo abrir los ojos, observo que la figura de ambas es mucho más nítida. Eso quiere decir que, si me acercase lo suficiente, podría verles el rostro…

Me quedo pensativa unos instantes, hasta que niego con la cabeza. Algo en mi interior me dice que no debo hacerlo, que no debo saber la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer. Me limito a seguir observando sus movimientos.

La mujer (rubia, por cierto), saca algo de su pecho, que no puedo distinguir desde donde estoy. Lo alza al cielo y, con voz suave pero imponente, lanza una orden.

_-Mi misión ha terminado. Vuelvo a ser quién soy. Cronos, devuélvenos a nuestro tiempo, a nuestros cuerpos terrestres. Envía nuestras almas a su lugar._

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, un túnel vertical de color plateado aparece ante la mujer. Ella, con la niña en brazos, se introduce y en él y desaparece.

Sin embargo, antes de que su figura se desmaterialice, me parece ver unos ojos azules muy familiares…

Me quedo absorta unos instantes, hasta que recuerdo que me he ausentado de la Luna sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas, y que si llego tarde, probablemente estaré castigada hasta el final de los tiempos haciendo deberes de historia.

Salgo de mi escondite, me concentro y al instante vuelvo a aparecer en mi habitación. Me siento en mi cama totalmente agotada. El día de hoy ha sido, cuanto menos, extraño, pero no desagradable. La repentina aparición de esa mujer me ha dejado una sensación de calma y paz en mi interior. Creo que no debo contarles nada de esto a las chicas; este será mi secreto.

Mmm…creo que voy a almorzar. A lo mejor, mañana convenzo a Venus y Mercurio para que me acompañen a la Tierra a ver a mi querido Endimión…


End file.
